


Drunken Night

by Color_me_blue3



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Alcohol, BL, Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Toshi finds Yoshiki pleasuring himself... Ambiented on X Japan indies era





	Drunken Night

After the live ended the whole band had gone for drinks at their hotel’s bar. They were happy, it had been a sold out presentation and it made them feel proud of themselves. It hadn't been easy to get there but they were making it happen and weren't going to stop now. Japan was going to be theirs, and then the world too. Or at least that's what Yoshiki had claimed during his last toast.  
  
The drummer was however awfully tired and decided to call it a night. "I'm going to sleep..." he claimed finishing his drink and leaving his glass on the table.  
  
"Leave the door unlocked for me?" Toshi asked the blond who only nodded as he left. They were sharing room that night.  
  
The vocalist continued his chat with Pata and Taiji, who seemed nearly wasted after one more round of Jack Daniels. Toshi however was barely on his third beer and was feeling rather tipsy; he had never been a good drinker. After a while he began feeling sleepy and decided to go too.  
  
"Night guys..." Toshi said getting up.  
  
"Are you abandoning us that soon?" Taiji pouted.  
  
"Sorry... I'm tired too..." Toshi apologized making his way to his room.  
  
Toshi climbed the stairs, he hoped Yoshiki wouldn't wake up with his arrival; he wasn't in the mood for drama. He was happy and wanted to remain so. He opened the door slowly and noticed the lights were still on, maybe the princess had fallen asleep with the lights on; however as he entered, a moan made him look straight to Yoshiki's bed.  
  
There, still in his feminine attire lay the drummer; his dress’ skirt had rode up his hips and his pantyhose were barely down them as he caressed his hardened manhood frantically.  
  
Toshi's mouth went dry, there was something undeniably sexy about what he was seeing now, so he closed the door. A voice inside his head told him to look away, that this wasn't right; but he just couldn't take his eyes away from the clenched teeth and furrowed brow of Yoshiki as he seemed determined to reach his ultimate pleasure by himself.  
  
"Need a hand?" Toshi couldn't help himself but ask.  
  
Yoshiki stilled for a moment, opening his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust and finally see his friend standing by the door. He was too drunk for inhibitions so he simply nodded his consent; looking at the vocalist as he got rid of his boots, pants and shirt. Moving slightly aside on the bed, inviting him in.  
  
Toshi then climbed on the bed, making Yoshiki lay on his side, with his back against his chest; taking a hand to the drummer's hardened flesh, he supposed it would be easier if he just used a position as if he was doing it to himself. So he began caressing him slowly.  
  
"mmm..." Yoshiki moaned as he felt a different hand than his own touching him so inappropriately.  
  
Toshi then circled his hand around the drummer's manhood, moving it up and down as he admired his pleasured expression. "Do you like it?” he asked in a husky voice to the drummer's ear.  
  
"Oh... Yes... Like that..." Yoshiki requested, moving his hips against Toshi's hand, unknowingly rubbing his ass against the vocalist's groin.  
  
Toshi groaned feeling his now hardened manhood slide against the cleft of Yoshiki's ass, he hadn't even realized he was hard until that moment; however it felt too well despite his boxers were between them and he began moving against the drummer as well.  
  
"Ah... Faster..." Yoshiki requested, arching his back and resting his head against one of Toshi's shoulders as he obeyed stroking him faster and tightening his grip on him just slightly. "oh... Toshi!!"  
  
Toshi then saw how Yoshiki's body tensed as his legs trembled and his toes curled, coming hard on his hand. The sight of the beautiful drummer as his lips parted in a silent scream and his cheeks blushed slightly was too much, sending him over the edge and making him soil his underwear.  
  
"Oh man..." Toshi sighed as he remembered how long it had been since the last time he had woken up in the middle of the night needing a change of pants because of his teenage raging hormones gave him wet dreams. He looked towards the drummer, his breath seemed to be getting even and his eyes were closed. He probably had fallen asleep.  
  
The vocalist got up carefully and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He then went back to the room, putting on some shorts and looking towards Yoshiki's sleeping form.  
  
He sighed as he saw the drummer still dressed; he surely wouldn't rest well on that. So he got closer once again, unzipping the dress and taking it off slowly; noticing Yoshiki wasn't waking up, so he proceeded to remove the fishnet pantyhose he wore too.  
  
Yoshiki then curled up slightly. He looked so sweet as he slept. Toshi couldn't resist the temptation to be close to him, so he got in the bed next to the drummer; covering him with the bed sheets and holding him softly.  
  
He sighed as he noticed Yoshiki's lipstick was still somehow smeared slightly out of the line of his lips. He was probably too drunk to remove his makeup properly.  
  
Toshi felt tiredness invade his body, so he closed his eyes. "Just for a second..." He told himself, as he inadvertently fell asleep.  
  
The sun rays made Toshi open his eyes, he had forgotten to close the blinds. He rubbed his eyes with one of his hands, feeling certain weight on his chest; blinking he remembered he was only supposed to stay there for a few minutes and now Yoshiki was sleeping on his chest.  
  
He would be mad if the sunlight woke him. So Toshi got out of the bed slowly, making his best effort not to wake the drummer. And just as he climbed off the bed the blond's voice made him freeze.  
  
"Toshi... Close the blinds..." Yoshiki requested placing his pillow on top of his head.  
  
The vocalist obeyed, he was going to close them anyways. Afterwards he walked to his own bed and got underneath the covers. The room was dark again but he could still make out the sleeping form of his childhood friend. Wondering if he would even remember what they had done the night before once he would really wake up.


End file.
